Casais ImprováveisII
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo:Kamus e Saori


Casais improváveis - II 

**Capítulo 2: Kamus e Saori**

Kamus estava aborrecido demais. Preferia mil vezes estar na Sibéria, no lugar mais distante e inóspito da Terra do que ali, servindo de pajem para Saori Kido. Ele estava acompanhando-a em uma viagem de negócios por Londres .

Receosos de que pudesse vir a sofrer algum tipo de atentado, fizeram os Cavaleiros de Ouro decidirem que sempre haveria um deles ao seu lado, quando precisasse se ausentar do Santuário. Era para Milo estar ali, não ele, no entanto seu amigo (da onça), machucou-se treinando com Aioria e sobrou para ele fazer-lhe esse "favor".

Desconfiava seriamente que era uma armação de Milo para se livrar da sua vez de servir de babá para Atena.

Viagens de negócios, reuniões chatas, isto estava acabado com ele! Não agüentava mais ouvir sobre a queda do dólar, a alta do petróleo, alca, etc e tal sobre o mundo capitalista.

Enquanto observava Saori conversando com os representantes da fundação na Europa, ela parecia tão cansada e entediada quanto ele, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Há algum vinha reparando que ela amadurecera, não era mais uma adolescente. Ora, os anos passaram e Saori era agora uma jovem mulher! Uma jovem e linda mulher, concluiu Kamus.

Sem querer, seus olhos se fixaram em seus lábios, vermelhos pelo batom. Como seria o sabor deles?

Como se percebesse que era o alvo da atenção do Cavaleiro, Saori desviou o olhar de um de seus sócios e fixou-se nele, lhe sorrindo.

Kamus ficou corado, deu um longo suspiro, não deveria pensar essas coisas da deusa Atena! Acomodou-se melhor que pode no sofá, desviando sua atenção para um ponto qualquer da sala e acabou cochilando.

Saori contava mentalmente os minutos para que essa reunião terminasse logo Parecia que seus sócios nunca chegariam a uma conclusão. Queria muito voltar ao hotel, tomar um banho e dormir! Mas, lembrou-se desanimada que haveria um jantar de negócios com empresários americanos mais tarde.

De relance, olhou para Kamus, e surpresa reparou que o sério e sisudo Cavaleiro estava dormindo! Ficou observando seus traços. Sempre o achou um homem muito bonito! Mas muito distante!

Todas as vezes que tentava conversar com ele, Kamus sempre a tratou com formalidade excessiva! Ficou muito feliz quando soube que seria ele e não Milo que a acompanharia até Londres. Será que ele nunca percebeu que a fascinava? Que não deveria acontecer, mas que se sentia profundamente atraída por ele?

Com certeza, não, concluiu desanimada.

Kamus ressonou profundamente, que acabou por despertá-lo, completamente sem graça, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes a reunião. Saori riu, não tinha como não achar graça nisso.

"Chega por hoje!"-Saori determinou.-"Estamos todos cansados. Amanhã depois do almoço, reiniciaremos essa reunião."

Todos concordarem e se retiraram logo em seguida.

"Perdoe-me Atena."-Kamus pediu envergonhado.

"Não precisa se desculpar, Kamus!"-ela sorriu.-"Vamos? Ainda temos um jantar para ir. Ah, Kamus...aqui, me chame de Saori, está bem?"

Mais tarde, Kamus esperava Saori se arrumar para acompanhá-la ao tal jantar de negócios.

"Estou pronta."-ela anunciou, saindo do quarto.

Kamus ao vê-la, prendeu a respiração. Saori estava linda usando um longo preto. Era simples, de alcinhas, com um decote discreto, mas sensual, que exibia parte de seu busto. O vestido lhe caia com tanta perfeição, deixando-a irresistível!

Naquele instante, percebeu com um súbito temor, que estava profundamente atraído por Saori Kido! Isto era errado1 Precisava se afastar dela, mas...teria coragem?

Após o longo jantar, que parecia interminável, voltaram ao hotel em silêncio. Kamus evitava dizer qualquer coisa a Saori, que notou a estranha mudança nele. Estava mais frio e distante que antes.

Ela o achou mais atraente do que nunca, vestido formalmente. E ela sentiu o olhar dele durante toda a noite, parecia que em alguns momentos, ele queria despi-la. Gostou disso.

"Fiz algo errado, Kamus"-Saori perguntou, parando em frente a porta de seu quarto e abrindo-a.-"Evitou me dirigir a palavra a noite toda!"

"Boa noite, senhora Atena!"-respondeu o cavaleiro, já se retirando.

"Não me respondeu a pergunta!"-Saori disse ríspida.-"E já lhe disse para me chamar de Saori!"

"Você sempre será Atena para mim, desculpe!"-ele falou, sem se virar.

"Não vai me responder?"-ele caminhou até a porta do seu quarto.-"Pois bem. Como Atena eu ordeno que me responda, Kamus! Por que me evitou a noite toda?"

"Seria melhor que não lhe dissesse."

"Covarde!"

"Como?"-se havia algo que Kamus não tolerava era chamá-lo de covarde. Parou o que fazia e caminhou até Atena rapidamente.-"Do que me chamou?"

"De covarde!"-ela repetiu, erguendo o queixo.-"Sei que se sente atraído por mim, Kamus. Mas não tem coragem de me dizer o que sente!"

"Não sabe do que está falando!"-o sangue dele ferveu.

Inesperadamente, Saori o enlaçou pelo pescoço, para logo em seguida depositar um beijo apaixonado e ardente. Inicialmente, Kamus não reagiu, mas logo a puxou para mais perto do si e entreabriu os lábios, correspondendo.

Um resquício de razão atingiu o cérebro de Kamus, que se afastou daquela boca com grande dificuldade.

"Atena..."-murmurou.

"Sou apenas Saori..."-ela respondeu, beijando seu pescoço.-"Apenas uma mulher que sempre quis ser sua, mas que você nunca percebeu."

As mãos de Saori abriram a camisa de Kamus, e ela tocou seu tórax musculoso. Kamus fechou os olhos, se deliciando com o toque suave e quente dela, os lábios de Saori descendo pelo seu pescoço, e dando-lhe um beijo suave em seu peito.

"Não vê que eu te amo?"-ela disse, erguendo a cabeça, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Por alguns instantes, ele a encarou perplexo diante da revelação. Em seguida, ergueu o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos. Saori sentiu-se presa naquele olhar enigmático, que lhe causavam uma deliciosa sensação de bem-estar.

Ele então a beijou. Agarrou-a pelos ombros, deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas, mantendo-a presa a seu corpo, logo a pressionando contra a parede do corredor do hotel. Saori ficou lânguida naquele abraço.

Quando se deu conta, sem interromper o beijo, estavam dentro do quarto e Kamus fechou a porta atrás de si, usando um pé. Suas mãos fortes e habilidosas abriram o vestido, fazendo-o deslizar pelo corpo de Saori até seus pés.

Ao percebe-la semi-nua em seus braços, o corpo de Kamus reagiu com uma intensidade chocante, e aprofundou o beijo provocando-a.

Escutou um frágil gemido escapar dos lábios da deusa, e Kamus passou a executar carícias mais ousadas, através de seu corpo.

"Kamus..."-Atena tentou empurra-la, assustada com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

"Você quem quis isso, Saori..."-murmurou em seu ouvido, mordendo logo em seguido o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-a estremecer.

Com as mãos traçou a cintura delgada até atingir as curvas dos quadris, pressionando-a contra si, a fim de que ela sentisse o quanto ele a queria.

Então, Kamus a carregou no colo até a cama. Com gestos lentos, ele tirou as próprias roupas, fixando o olhar nas doces curvas de Saori, admirando-a deitada na ama, os cabelos espalhados pelos travesseiros, com uma expressão tímida no olhar.

Saori admirou o físico forte e suspirou. Ele era perfeito! Kamus notou o rubor nas faces dela enquanto o examinava. Com um sorriso malicioso, suas mãos começaram a deslizar pelas coxas de Saori, subindo pelo ventre até chegar aos seios, acariciando-os, brincando com os mamilos entre os dedos, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar.

Inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando-a longa e ardorosamente, enquanto as mãos continuavam a acariciar seus seios. Depois se afastou e passou a sugar um dos mamilos até escuta-la gritar, agarrando-se aos seus cabelos. Aumentou a intensidade da carícia, mordiscando levemente o mamilo intumescido pelo desejo.

Somente quando a sentiu estremecer, repetiu as mesmas carícias no outro seio, fazendo-a gritar mais uma vez. Saori enfiou suas unhas nos ombros de Kamus, completamente entregue.

Com vagar, Kamus abandonou os seios e passou a beijar o seu ventre, descendo até suas pernas e coxas. Depois, retirou a ultima peça de roupa que ela ainda usava, revelando-a completamente para ele.

Em seguida, afastou suas pernas, depositando um beijo na sua feminilidade. Saori respirava com dificuldades, a medida que as carícias provocadas pela boca e língua de Kamus, na sua parte mais íntima, ficavam mais audaciosas.

Saori soltou um gemido profundo, fazendo Kamus aprofundar a carícia, explorando-a com a língua. A respiração de Saori tornou-se mais intensa, e as sensações cresceram, quando o deleite a atingiu, tremor após tremor a invadiram.

Sentindo-a pronta, Kamus posicionou-se sobre ela, que o recebeu sem restrições, penetrando-a com um só movimento sensual. Saori o acolheu dentro de si, tentando ignorar a dor inicial, para logo se entregar ao prazer de tê-lo.

Saori fechou os olhos e começou a acompanhar os movimentos de Kamus, que inicialmente, movia-se devagar, mas aos poucos as arremetidas foram aumentando de intensidade.

Ondas de prazer percorreram seus corpos, quando finalmente atingiram o clímax. Saori gritou. Mas ele não estava satisfeito ainda, continuou a amá-la, levando-a ao clímax outra vez, e mais outra, até faze-la chorar de prazer.

Completamente exausta e satisfeita, se entregou ao abraço protetor de seu amante, que a fez deitar-se sobre si, aconchegando-a. Segurou-a entre os braços, até que a respiração de ambos voltassem ao normal.

"Arrependida?"-ele perguntou de repente.

"Não. E você?"

Ele ergue o rosto de Saori e a beijou ternamente.

"Jamais! Ma belle déesse!"

Kamus e Saori se abraçaram, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre seu peito, e antes de adormeceu, ele murmurou:

"Je vous aime!"

Saori sorriu. Amanhã era um novo dia, um novo começo para o amor que acabaram descobrindo.

Fim!


End file.
